1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tufted pile fabric that has a nonwoven fibrous substrate, yarns tufted through the substrate and an elastomeric backing which adheres to the substrate and fixes the base of the tufts in the substrate. More particularly, the invention concerns such a tufted pile fabric which is strong and elastic and is suited for use as floor coverings, scatter rugs, upholster, fitted seat covers, bathroom accessory covers, and the like. The invention also concerns a process for making the tufted pile fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tufted pile nonwoven fabrics, especially those intended for use in carpets, upholstery and the like, usually have very little, or almost no, elastic stretch. Generally, such conventional tufted fabrics are made with fibrous substrates that in themselves are very stiff (e.g., less than 5% stretch) and inelastic. Among the typical substrates used for conventional tufted pile nonwoven fabrics are woven fabrics of jute fibers or polypropylene strands, bonded nonwoven fabrics of polypropylene filaments, certain bonded spunbonded fabrics and the like. The lack of stretchability and elasticity in conventional tufted pile nonwoven fabrics lifts the utility of the fabrics. Accordingly, a purpose of this invention is to provide a tufted pile nonwoven fabric that has elastic stretch.